


Stealing Toshiya

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo finds Toshiya and steals him away from the band after-party to use him for his own pleasures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Toshiya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6cubed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=6cubed).



> Prompt[s]: for **6cubed** : asphyxiation and knife play in the back of a car. Kyo as one of the characters  
> Comments: For **glompalicious** : the "you should write" meme.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo  
> Song[s]:"Holding on" by VNV Nation

Kyo's eyes sparkled as he triumphantly led Toshiya from the bar. It wouldn't be the first time that Toshiya would claim he'd been 'kidnapped' and it certainly wouldn't be the last. The blonde vocalist tended to have a way of finding the bassist and making him suddenly disappear from wherever he had been hanging out at. Tonight it had been a bit of a challenge; finding Toshiya was particularly hard in the dark, smoky bar.

But, in the end, he'd managed to find him and now, he was leading him across the deserted parking lot, toward Die's car. He'd confiscated the keys from the guitarist for being too drunk to drive and he figured that that pretty much meant the vehicle was open for his own use. He opened the back door of the car and slid in, scooting back against the other door and then smirking at Toshiya, spreading his legs and gesturing for the other man to come toward him.

Eagerly, Toshiya slipped into the car, twisting around and pulling the door closed before he crawled up Kyo's body and settled between his thighs. The way his eyes flickered made it almost achingly obvious that he knew what was going to go down in the backseat of the guitarist's car.

Kyo grinned, reaching up and taking hold of Toshiya's shirt, pulling him down. Almost immediately, he shifted his hips up, pressing his body against the other man's, desperate for the contact that he'd been craving for weeks now. Toshiya was always the one who gave him what he needed, what he craved deep inside his heart and soul. No matter what it looked like to the outside world, it never mattered to the bassist. Nothing in the world could mean more to Kyo.

The other man settled over him, one hand sliding down the vocalist's thigh, tracing over Kyo's jean-clad thigh and then slipping higher. Before long, he was undoing the blonde's pants, fingers swift despite the alcohol he'd imbibed throughout the night. That was something Kyo could always trust in. His bassist never let it slip past the point where he could ensure his performance. Hiding a smile in the back of the leather seat, Kyo pushed his hips up to allow Toshiya to slip his jeans down. His boxer briefs went with them, being discarded into the floorboard for later recovery.

Kyo's hands reached up, grasping tightly in the longer side of the bassist's hair, pulling him down as he crushed his mouth against the other man's. His tongue darted outward, slicking over plump lips and then pushing between, deep into the welcoming depths of that mouth that tasted of Jäger and tobacco. A deep tremble went through Kyo's body, shaking him enough that Toshiya noticed, wrapping his free arm around Kyo's torso, pushing his shirt up to his armpits, fingernails scraping down the side of his soon-to-be-lover's body.

There was a certain strength in the air, a twisted truth between them. Toshiya knew what Kyo wanted and in a way, he fed off it himself. Neither was willing to admit it in the face of daylight, but certainly in the deserted parking lot under the cloak of darkness, the would shed their inhibitions and fall into the arms of the only person either of them could fully entrust themselves to.

Kyo's hands unbuckled the bassist's belt, popping the three buttons of his pants open before he freed his otherwise unrestricted length to the slightly chilled air of the car. Stroking the heated flesh, he let out a slightly breathy sigh, his hips moving in an attempt to silently convey just what it was that he needed from the other. The movements from Toshiya didn't distract him from anything, his mouth moving heatedly over his lover's as he waited.

A distinctive click sounded, freezing Kyo in his movements for a split second. He'd get exactly what he needed tonight, without having to say a single word. He bucked against the bassist, whimpering into the kiss just before cold steel touched his side. His lips parted from Toshiya's, the smallest of gasps leaving his lips as he let his head fall back against the seat. Slowly, achingly, line after line was drawn on his side, curving from just beside his abs to the start of his back.

His heart pounded in his chest, threatening to break out at any second. His already aroused body surged toward the other man, desperate to obtain sensation of any kind, regardless of how or of what. Right then, anything would do. The haze he found himself in was something of a novelty, something that only came with each of these cherished encounters.

A single line bisected the other five already left behind, curving slightly at the very end before the flat of the blade slipped down between them, tracing across the tensed muscles of his abdomen and then dipping further down, dangerously close to forbidden territory. It was only at the very last second that the knife lifted away from his skin, clicking closed. The sound held a certain finality and at the same time, the promise of a beginning. He knew from experience that it wasn't over yet... far from it. Maybe the part he needed to sink fully into the encounter was past, only a secret moment stretching ever further behind them. But the effects it had had upon both of them still remained, prominent and pulsing with the aching flow of something verging on desperation.

Kyo formed the word with his mouth, a silent 'please'. No sound, not a single breath exhaled with the plea. All the same, Toshiya knew... he always knew. The sound of a condom being ripped open greeted the vocalist's ears and not but a second later, his body was stretching, pulling apart and frantically trying to adjust to this new intrusion. The way in which Toshiya moved made it obvious that he needed all of this just as much as Kyo did; the look of silent bliss on his face as he trailed one hand over the vocalist's chest, fingernails dragging over hardened nipples.

Their breathing became harsher, more and more like that of someone on the verge. It should have bothered them that it would all end so very quickly. But it never did. They'd accepted long ago that when they merged things were simply too much for either of their bodies to last very long. The intensity was almost tangible, as though it could be touched if only they reached out for it at the right second. The most intense of shudders ripped through Kyo's body, his cock hard and aching between them, rubbing slightly against Toshiya's belly with each thrust that the other man made.

One of his legs came up, hooking around the bassist's hip, pulling him closer. It was a signal in a way, a silent communication they'd long since perfected without ever having to try. His hips tilted forward and Toshiya's thrusts grew in intensity, the sharp staccato of each meeting of their bodies filling the small car along with the humid heat of their love.

A single cry left Kyo's throat just before Toshiya's hand closed around his throat, his fingers finding and pressing almost painfully against the smaller man's jugular. Just enough pressure from the bassist's palm cut the air supply Kyo had been feeding off of. A few seconds slipped by before Kyo's hands shot out, his hands balling into fists in his lover's shirt. His entire body arched, shaking with the strain, his vision blurring and then starting to fade to black.

A sense of calm settled over the vocalist, a peace that he could never find any other way. And in those last seconds, he felt like everything he'd ever strived to achieve was in the palm of his very own hands. A smile slid across his lips and a split second later, he was cumming, his release spurting out across his own abdomen.

Toshiya's hand remained for a few seconds, giving Kyo as much as he possibly could without the vocalist passing out on him. His eyes focused on that face, the way he looked so incredibly at peace. It was that and that alone that send him cascading over the edge as well, a few final pumps of his hips as he emptied himself. A few shudders passed between them, shared in intensity and movement, Toshiya's hand loosening and slipping down to brace him on the seat just before he sank down onto Kyo's chest, his head resting on the other's shoulder.

Still they said nothing, not needing words to express what would have only fallen short if they even tried. Their hands roamed one another in something that was anything but a simple touch. There was a certain power in the air, something that only Kyo could ever produce in a moment like this.

Even when Kyo closed his eyes, reality filtering back into his body along with the oxygen, he still found that same smile curving his mouth. It was here, in moments like these, that he felt complete... and nothing in the entire universe could ever change that.

**The End**  



End file.
